


Being Friends With A Flailing Monster

by toesohnoes



Category: Being Human
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George thinks that he should move out. Mitchell thinks George is ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Friends With A Flailing Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/10693207844/when-george-first-enters-the-room-mitchell).

When George first enters the room, Mitchell doesn’t look up. They need to get to work soon, and if they’re late again their boss isn’t going to be pleased. He’s got to pull his stuff together quick if he wants to get out of here on time.

Lingering in the doorway, George buzzes with nervous energy. It’s not unusual. This is George, after all.

A moment passes, while Mitchell tries to remember where he left his cell phone, until George clears his throat. “Mitchell,” he says.

Mitchell gives a vague sound to show that he’s listening, as he hunts through the pockets of the pair of jeans he had been wearing yesterday. Maybe he left the phone on its charger?

“I’ve been thinking.”

“Uh-huh?”

He hears George take a deep breath. “MaybeIshouldmoveout.”

That long exhaled clique of words is enough to make Mitchell forget about his stupid phone and look up. “What?” he asks.

Because he didn’t just hear what he thinks he just heard.

That would be ridiculous.

George rubs at the back of his neck. “I’ve been thinking about it. Me being here, it’s not right.”

Mitchell blinks. George, it seems, has finally lost it. “What are you talking about?” he asks, and he hears himself laugh nervously.

“Just - you and Annie. You’re…” George flails with his hands. Mitchell has absolutely no idea what to make of that gesture. “Cool.”

“We’re cool?”

“Yes.”

“So you have to move out?”

“I’m not very cool,” George clarifies.

Mitchell shakes his head and finally catches sight of his phone tucked half-way down the back of one of the sofa cushions. “You’re the dumbest smart man I’ve ever met,” Mitchell tells him. “And you’re ours, George. We want you here.”

“Don’t I cramp your style?” George asks.

Mitchell can’t answer that with anything more than a grin. George is the most sheepish wolf he has ever known. He doesn’t plan on letting him slip away, not that easily, not this soon.


End file.
